


Tender

by iworshipkeanureeves



Category: Speed (1994)
Genre: Body Image, F/M, First Time, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plus Size!Reader, Smut, Virginity, plus size, shy!reader, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves
Summary: You want to have sex with Jack for the first time, but you are afraid he won't like your plus-size body. Jack, however, worships you.
Relationships: Jack Traven/Reader, Jack Traven/You
Kudos: 14





	Tender

“Wow, ever thought about becoming a chef?” Jack grinned finishing the last bits of the chocolate soufflé that you had put all your heart into, spending hours preparing it from scratch.

Chattering around the dinner table, you were so happy witnessing delight in Jack’s face, as he was trying your creations one by one, giving compliments to each dish. You felt comfortable with him, sharing your passions and telling stupid jokes; fully being your true self. It was something you had never dared to do with other guys. Jack, however, was so at ease that you weren’t afraid to fool around him once in a while.

As Jack was about to lick the dessert plate clean, he noticed you standing up and reaching for the dirty plates. “Oh no no no, I’ll take care of this.” He rewarded you with a chaste kiss, immediately taking over the dishes. “You can relax and enjoy the view,” Jack looked over his shoulder, giving you a playful smirk, as you began to feel his sweet, chocolaty taste lingering on your grinning lips.

Indeed, it was a scenery; his biceps slightly flexing as his hands were picking up the plates, and his bottom swinging side to side in sync with the sponge gliding over a soapy surface, making you notice how extremely tight Jack’s jeans were.

You were enthralled, watching his muscles moving in a subtle, but very sensual way; your innocent arousal slowly accumulating in-between your satin covered legs. It was so tempting that you could no longer stay still, deciding to stand up and come closer wrapping your arms around him.

Jack tilted his head giving you a gleaming smile, and you rested your chin on his shoulder, gazing at his firm hands dealing with the plates. He smelled so nice and fresh, giving off notes of citrus and cedar, making you nuzzle the crook of his neck and place a little kiss to his warm skin.

Before welcoming Jack tonight, you had thought about trying to go further down the intimacy road with him, but now, standing behind him, feeling so secure having him near, you were certain about one thing – you wanted Jack to be your first. Tonight. You trusted him like no one else before; you knew he loved you so much that he would do anything in his power to give you and enjoyable experience, with no pressure and no rush.

And yet, even though you knew Jack probably would not judge, you were a little worried about your insecurities, and whether he would like your body once there was nothing covering it; you wanted to be perfect for him.

“Will you excuse me for a second,” you said in a gentle voice, giving Jack’s shoulders a few soothing rubs before stepping away.

Walking upstairs, you were thinking about everything you needed to have in place. The candles had already been set up in your bedroom and all you needed was to light them up, creating a romantic ambience, which was also a good reason for leaving the lights off for when you would be undressed.

Before returning downstairs, you stopped at your vanity table to spray extra perfume to your chest and fix a couple of loose strands that were sticking in weird ways. Running your palms along your waistline you tried sucking your belly in; the three course dinner was making you feel heavy, and it was a little bit distressing not being in your best shape, especially when you were already worried about what Jack would think.

“Is everything okay?” Jack met you downstairs, leaning against the kitchen counter, drying the glasses with a washcloth.

“Sure.” You grinned, but Jack must have caught the shyness in your smile. He immediately put the glass down and came closer taking your hand. Stroking it gently, Jack leaned forward, gazing into you, his eyes encouraging you to speak.

“Ummm, actually, I thought that-“ You stammered looking away, but Jack brought his free palm up to your cheek carefully guiding your sight back at him. “That maybe we could, we-“ You slipped your hand out of his grip and brought it to the knot holding your robe dress together. “You know…” With one pull you undid the strap, revealing the black lace lingerie you had been hiding underneath, leaving Jack astonished and unable to speak.

For a while he kept staring, eyeing you head to toe, his gaze lagging once it was landing on your breasts. You could see the lump in Jack’s throat moving, as he painfully swallowed his emerging craving, trying hard to stay composed.

“We can do anything you want.” You heard a deep voice, seeing Jack coming closer; his hands carefully landing around your waist, his thumbs caressing the mark separating the delicate fabric of your panties from your radiating skin.

Jack’s touch felt electric, jolts of pleasure dancing under your flesh, converging towards your heat. It was overpowering, forcing little whimpers through your seductively parted lips. Before you could say anything, his mouth delved into yours, making you feel desired, fueling the burn inside of you with his tongue gradually exploring the depths.

Still captivated by the kiss, you felt Jack’s fingers brushing along your collarbones, as he was slowly reaching for the dress, sliding it down your shoulders. Moments after, you left standing in nothing but your underwear, feeling a little exposed, but at the same time strangely comfortable, seeing Jack ambitiously showing love to your bare skin.

“May I?” His hands were getting lower down your neck.

Nodding, you felt his huge palms cupping your breasts, his kisses getting lower down your neck, until you felt his tongue gliding towards the valley in the middle of your chest.

“Baby, I can’t believe you’ve been sitting all evening dressed up like this.” He groaned, pressing firmer to your breasts. Looking up to his eyes, you saw them burning with need; he was passionate, dragging his fingers behind you, unclasping the bra and setting what was inside free.

“I’m sorry.“ Jack slowed down, trying, yet failing to direct his gaze away from your uncovered chest. “Tell me if I’m going too fast.” He held your bra in one hand, another went up gently stroking your hair, while Jack was waiting for your confirmation that you were still on board with this.

“No, I really like it.” You mumbled, thinking how you should have come up with something sexier; but it wasn’t really necessary, you could already see a prominent bulge arising in Jack’s jeans.

“Come with me,” you kissed him again, making him drop the lingerie by taking his hand.

Once you were both upstairs, you guided Jack into your bedroom, which had already been filled with candle scent, dim light surrounding the atmosphere.

“That’s a fire hazard.” Jack noted with a smirk on his face.

“Don’t worry, I only did that moments ago.” You smiled, dragging his shirt over his head and timidly pressing closer to his chest. Your hardened nipples were brushing against his warm skin, and Jack pulled you even nearer, letting you feel his heart pounding, while you were working his belt and zipper to release the tension he had been having building within.

Jack finished dealing with his bottoms himself, staying in just his boxer briefs, and the next thing you felt was his bulky frame directing you towards the bed. You succumbed to it, allowing your palms to roam free, tentatively palming his erection, which felt larger than you had thought it would be.

Carefully, he helped you lie down, once again paying attention to your breasts, rubbing and squeezing. Pinching one of your nipples, then soothing it inside his mouth; circling around it, gently licking, while his fingers were working on another one at the same time.

You were caught up in the moment, moaning and trembling, enjoying the pleasures that Jack was the first one to give. Unfortunately, his fingers tugging the switch of a nightstand lamp made you suddenly freeze.

“Something’s wrong?” Jack instantly removed his hands away from your chest, looking concerned and trying to understand whether it had been his mistake.

“Can we keep the light off?” You subconsciously pulled the duvet your way, looking at Jack and waiting for him to tug the switch again.

He didn’t though. You could track his gaze wandering to the parts of your body that were still unveiled, and he smiled kissing your breasts again. “Y/N, I really want to see you.” He whispered pulling the duvet away, and you felt his palm trailing down your belly, your core sizzling, as he was reaching to your lace covered pearl. “Please?” He coaxed, beginning to tease your inner thighs, making you wonder whether he could feel your stretch marks, whether the doughiness of your legs was too much.

“Umm okay, we can try, I guess.” You agreed, and honestly it was hard to resist, when Jack was fondling your intimate parts, making you soak under his touch.

Having your eyes closed, you sensed his fingers hooking under the waistband of your underwear, slowly tugging your panties down. Another wave of arousal was washing over you, til the second you realized there would be no more firm fabric sucking your belly in.

Your first instinct was to cover again, and it caught Jack’s attention right away.

“Baby, look at me.” He rolled your underwear back up. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t you feel comfortable yet.” Jack was getting more serious than usual; there was no more smirking, only his loving gaze.

“No, I do. It’s just that-“ It was hard to explain. You were afraid that Jack would think you didn’t trust him enough to let him in; but you did, more than anyone. There was just this stupid barrier inside your head, which you couldn’t overcome just yet.

“What is it, honey?” He was getting even more concerned, lying next to you, gently caressing your cheek.

“I’m afraid you won’t like what you see.” You admitted silently biting your lip.

It made Jack sigh and roll over to press you down with his full weight. “That’s impossible.” He smiled, nibbling on your lips. “You have no idea how difficult it is for me to resist. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about.”

Once again, Jack’s hands were beginning the journey down your body, his eyes examining yours, searching for any sign of doubt in your face. 

You felt his frame sliding lower down your core little by little, trailing wet kisses, stopping by to suck on your nipples. His digits were persistent, grazing the remaining lingerie covering your waist, slowly gliding the fabric towards your toes. 

You barely noticed the moment you were left fully disclosed, only Jack’s palm surrounding your skin; his head sinking into your belly, leaving more kisses, making you shiver with every movement lower down towards your slit.

His warm breath against your skin stirred the excitement, and then you felt his tongue delicately pressing to your clit. The feeling was unfamiliar at first, his movements, so smooth and tender, felt heavenly compared your fingers rubbing it.

“Relax, baby.” Jack exhaled, firmly pressing down your thighs to rest them on his shoulders with full weight, his fingertips digging deep into your fleshy thighs, encouraging you to loosen up. You opened your eyes, witnessing the sight that was making you glad for agreeing to leave the light on.

“This feels so good,” you moaned, finding the courage to press his mouth even closer to your slit, which was like a sign for Jack to increase the intensity and speed.

When you thought it couldn’t get better, you felt his finger teasing your entrance, circling around it before delving into the mellow heat. It glided in smoothly; with the help of all the juices that Jack had squeezed sucking on your sensitive bud. 

You wonder how much bigger his cock was going to feel, and from what you had sensed in his underwear, it was worrisome, especially when one finger was already tightly surrounded by your sheath.

Jack kept on pumping in and out, his tongue flickering around your swollen clit; it already felt like heaven and the tension in your lower abdomen was firing up. His finger sliding in and stretching your hole was almost too much whenever Jack was pushing it all the way in; it felt electric, hitting the perfect spot. You began twitching, moving your hips involuntary, rubbing yourself to his mouth.

Jack hadn’t even had the time to add a second finger in before something in you snapped and you came hard, feeling his digit sliding against your clenching walls. Writhing and whining, you bit your wrist muffling your moans, trying to push him away, once his touch had become unbearable to your over-sensitized clit.

You were still recovering from your high when you felt Jack’s warmth next to you, his cozy embrace engulfing your waist. He kissed your forehead, his biceps hugging you tightly, as your ecstasy was slowly fading away.

You loved simply lying in bed close to him. Even the light didn’t matter anymore, nor the fact that you had nothing covering your shape. You could see so much affection in Jack’s gaze, as he was admiring you, his fingertips drawing soothing circles on your slightly sweaty skin, that you were certain you wanted to make love to him.

“Jack?” You turned to face him, bringing your palm to cup his cheek and giving him a passionate kiss. “Can we actually do it tonight?”

Jack grinned, pulling you back into another kiss. “Of course, but you know there’s no rush here, right?”

“I know, but I really want to.” Your palm went down into his underwear, coyly wrapping around his hardened girth. “I want you.” With a throaty exhale, you started peeling the fabric down his hips, revealing his full length, with drops of precum escaping his flushed tip. It looked a bit threatening, imagining the volume, which was about to enter your slit.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make it work.” Jack beamed, seeing you concerned looking down at it. “I’ll stop whenever you want me to.”

Climbing over you, he reached down for his wallet taking the foil package out. After carefully opening it, he rolled the condom on, moving to lie over you, positioning himself in between your legs.

“Tell me how it feels, okay?” His tip was brushing your entrance and you hummed ready to take him in. 

Jack was slowly invading your warm waters, one hand holding his shaft by the base, steadily controlling himself. You clenched his other palm in yours, mentally trying to suppress the pain, as his girth was fighting the resistance, stretching your walls with only the summit yet.

“Ouch, wait.” You winced, once he was trying to go deeper, resulting in a burning ache.

The same second, Jack stalled his movements giving you time to adjust. Bringing his hands to lovingly stroke your forehead, he pressed closer to you, gently brushing his tongue along your lips.

“Sorry, I’ll go slower.” Jack mumbled, apologetically looking at you, framing your face with his palms, his thumb drying the tear escaping the corner of your eye. “It’s so unfair that this is what you have to go through…” He sighed.

“It’s fine,” you smiled staring into his dark orbs; your hands went lower pressing onto his bottom, pushing his member slightly deeper down your opening path. “I think I’m getting used to it.” Encouraging Jack to move in a broader range, you started rocking your hips as well.

His cock was gliding easier with every thrust, and there was no longer stinging pain, just some pleasurable soreness, reminding you what a treat you were having between your legs.

“Fuck, you are so beautiful.” Jack growled, staring into your blissful face. 

You felt his hand stroking down your thigh, and then a little nudge inviting your leg up his hip. The new angle was even better, allowing you to feel his member just in the right place; the euphoria in your eyes was fostering Jack’s enthusiasm, and he started pumping you with a quicker pace.

“Is everything okay?” He was already breathy, sinking into your neck and trying to refrain from leaving marks by sucking on your delicate skin. 

“Yes, perfect,” you cooed, wrapping your arms around Jack’s back, pressing him close to your chest.

His palms were greedily feeling up the sides of your joggling breasts, as he kept on stuffing you; his movements getting mightier, causing Jack to groan into the nook of your neck. “God, you’re so tight, I can’t.” His hips were thrusting vigorously, conquering your pussy with a voluptuous force.

It was more than enough to bring you over the edge again, the tight coil in your lower stomach ready to explode under the tension, which Jack had been building up.

“Oh God, keep going.” The lustful moan escaped your throat, sounds of pleasure filling up the room. You couldn’t hold on for much longer, feeling you muscles tightening, as Jack was pounding into you with increasingly more urge. “A-ah, fuck I-“ Your pussy began spasming around his length, and Jack let himself go the same moment he felt you trembling under his frame.

You could feel his forceful spurts threatening the sheer layer of rubber, his cock twitching, the sore still prominent in your walls.

You wanted to cover your eyes, shy away from Jack’s gaze. But his hands were firmer, pressing your palms to the sheets, enjoying the ecstasy radiating from your flaming face.

To cease his panting, Jack delved into your slightly parched lips, rewarding you with an ardent kiss. You felt his hips rising up, together with his flaccid member pressing to your inner thigh, leaving a trail of your slickness down from your aching slit.

You savored the weight of Jack’s head pressing down your chest; making you feel serene, weakening your erratic breaths.

“Will you stay the night?” You grinned, running your fingers along his spine, proceeding to rub his muscular back.

“Of course, I’d love to.” Jack rested his chin on your breastbone, giving an adorable smile.


End file.
